


Marked

by ashes0909



Series: Held [77]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comeplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: "You’re practically begging for my come, aren’t you?”





	Marked

Steve blinked awake, face pressed against the pillow. A hand gripped the back of his neck over his collar, a firm, familiar weight that kept him in place but still allowed him to take in a breath. Tony’s other hand was light fingers teasing up and down his spine, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its path. “Someone’s awake.” Tony’s voice brushed air across his cheek, and his teeth pulled on his earlobe. 

“Am I?” Steve’s question muffled into the pillow, but Tony heard it anyway.

“Is this what your dreams are like?” The hand along Steve's spine disappeared and reappeared as a pinch on his ass. “Me, pinning you down from behind, and you just taking it?” Steve hummed, still lost between dreams and reality, and only fully waking up when Tony slid a finger between his cheeks and teased at his sensitive hole, but the pressure was gone before he could even finish his moan. It was more than enough to remind him of the night before.

Above him, Tony hummed with satisfaction. “You’re still all open. Ready for me.”

It was automatic to lift his hips, try to attract Tony’s touch again. 

Tony laughed. “I think it’s time to fill you up some more. You’re practically begging for my come, aren’t you?”

Steve moaned into the pillow, and Tony’s hand eased off enough for him to turn his head and connect their gaze. Tony looked beautiful, straddling the back of his thighs, gloriously naked, his cock hard already. Steve’s gaze fixed on it. “Mmm, Tony. Your cock….” He moaned. “It's so hard. Want. Want it.” Steve was sleepy enough that the words were slurred, everything was hazy. But when Tony shifted and his cock slid between Steve’s ass cheeks, everything sharpened into the fixed point where the tip of Tony’s cock caught on his rim. “Yes, Tony!” he hissed, stretching as much as he could under Tony, and it made Tony’s cock drag against his rim in such a way that his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

“Oh, yeah.” Tony’s mouth was by his ear again, whispering, hot and filthy. “My naughty boy. Going to slide in just like--” Tony lined himself up so he pushed into Steve right as he said, “this.”

Steve whined, wanting more, but Tony sat with just the tip in him. 

“You want it so bad. Begging for my come. Even though I just filled you up, what? Barely seven hours ago. Maybe I didn’t give you enough...” Tony shifted, pushing more of his cock into Steve but nowhere near what he wanted. “Maybe I need to fill you up, mark you both inside and out. Maybe that would be enough to satiate you. Though--” his hips thrust lightly into Steve “--probably not.” 

Tony pulled out completely, causing Steve to let out a cry. 

“No. Even better.” He spanked at Steve’s thigh. “Turn over.”

Steve did. Of course he did, even if he missed the press of the mattress against his cock before he even fully settled on his back. 

Tony kneeled next to him, watching. “Good.” His hand come up to wrap around Steve’s cock. “You want my come so badly. Always want, always beg, and right now I’m going to give it to you. Stroke you off and let you explode in my hand, give you the relief you crave. 

"And then I’m going to gather all your come up and fuck you with it.”

Tony’s hand, twisting with each word, set Steve on a path that built and built. All he could focus on were the places where Tony touched him. Tony played Steve’s body like it was an instrument he mastered and loved, until he fell over the edge with a silent gasp. 

Steve floated for a moment, losing the passage of time. Tony’s fingers came up to run through the mess of come on his stomach. Then, the feel of them pressing, wet and efficient, over his already stretched hole. 

He felt filthy, strung out from his orgasm and pliant in his afterglow. Tony took his body, took so many different parts of him, and used him to find his pleasure. Even though he’d just come, his cock twitched at the thought. 

“I believe I said Ii was going to fuck you with your own come,” Tony whispered into his ear. “So helpful, my love, to make yourself so wet for me.” Tony’s fingers dragged along another stripe of come and he wrapped it around his own cock. 

Steve rolled his head on the pillow to get a better view. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Tony asked, palm twisting over the head of his cock. “Yeah,” Tony gasped, opening his eyes to meet Steve’s gaze. “The thought of my cock covered in your come, pushing into you. Look at that blush. You like it. God, fuck, you know how hot I find your possessive tendencies, Steve, and I’m already on the edge here. Come on.” Tony’s hand gripped his hip and he pushed until Steve was on his side, splaying his thighs and allowing Tony’s cock to find his hole. “Just like that,” Tony breathed. “Covered in your come, I’m going to fuck you so good, Steve, I’ll even make you come again.” After only a few thrusts, Steve went from floating to on fire as Tony’s hand found Steve’s still hard cock and Tony breached his body.

Steve jerked at the onslaught of pleasure until Tony brought a settling hand to his hip and Steve went plaint again. It just felt so good, rough enough that Steve knew that the only thing lubing them up was his own come, hard enough that he knew he’d feel it in the morning. Tony pounded into him, the endless hours of flirting and touching coming to a peak with each pound against Steve’s prostate.

“Yes, Tony,” Steve moaned over and over until Tony slammed their lips together as he came in pulses deep within Steve. The thought of Tony’s come mixing with Steve’s was what sent him over the edge only a moment after. Long spurts of come hit his stomach again. He was covered in come, something he may have felt ashamed about only a year ago, but not anymore. Not with Tony.

Instead, he stretched under Tony, revelled in the feel of his cock slipping past Steve’s rim. When his eyes fluttered open, he met Tony’s. He was looking straight at him, hand still on his cock, stroking again, until one last stripe of come landed on Steve. 

Tony’s hand fell onto his stomach after, rubbing their mixed mess into Steve’s skin. “Beautiful,” Tony whispered. “How do you feel?”

“Perfect,” Steve whispered in reply, and Tony’s finger slid in his mouth, spreading their come along his tongue and he closed his eyes to savour their combined taste. 

After a moment, Tony’s fingers slipped from his mouth and Steve opened his eyes. “Perfect.” Tony’s smile was soft, his eyes dark. “And mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
